Wild
Wild is a single released by Tooyama Kintarou (Sugimoto Yuu). Tracklist #Wild #Wild ~ Instrumental #トークタイム?金ちゃん流ラジオ体操? Lyrics Kanji= 負け組だと人はいうけど 何が本当の負けだろう? 道程(みち)に倒れて 泥にまみれて 光も見えなくなって それでも立ち上がれ 泣き顔のままでいい 昇る太陽を 見上げて今 踏み出すんだ get『Wild』get『Wild』 胸に灯った get『Wild』get『Wild』 炎燃やせ get『Wild』get『Wild』 離さないと 決めた希望 握りしめて get『Wild』get『Wild』 叩きつける get『Wild』get『Wild』 雨で隠した get『Wild』get『Wild』 涙乾けば 知らなかった 自分だけの魂(ソウル) 強いやつと戦いたい もっともっと強くなれるから だけど本当の 強いやつは 自分の胸の中に 頂上(さき)の分からない 崖(いたみ)にぶつかっても 心の豹は あきらめてなんかないだろう? get『Wild』get『Wild』 立ち止まるな get『Wild』get『Wild』 振り返るな get『Wild』get『Wild』 分からなくても 目指すものは 今はそこにない get『Wild』get『Wild』 新しい力(パワー) get『Wild』get『Wild』 掴むチャンスが get『Wild』get『Wild』 ここにはある 始まるんだ 自分だけの物語(ストーリー) 自分の強さを信じられなくなっても お前の強さを 信じる人が待っているんだ だから get『Wild』get『Wild』 限界まで get『Wild』get『Wild』 両手伸ばせ get『Wild』get『Wild』 その手のひら 掴む友が そこにいるだろ? get『Wild』get『Wild』 目を開ければ get『Wild』get『Wild』 何が見える? get『Wild』get『Wild』 昨日までと 違う世界と 自分たちの未来(フューチャー) 「強くなれるんやて!」 |-| Romaji= Make gumi da to hito wa iu kedo nani ga hontō no make daro u? dōtei (michi) ni taore te doro ni mamire te hikari mo mie naku natte soredemo tachiagare nakigao no mama de ii noboru taiyō o miage te ima fumidasu n da get 'Wild' get 'Wild' mune ni tomotta get 'Wild' get 'Wild' honoo moyase get 'Wild' get 'Wild' hanasa nai to kime ta kibō nigirishime te get 'Wild' get 'Wild' tatakitsukeru get 'Wild' get 'Wild' ame de kakushi ta get 'Wild' get 'Wild' namida kawake ba shira nakatta jibun dake no tamashī (souru) tsuyoi yatsu to tatakai tai motto motto tsuyoku nareru kara dakedo hontō no tsuyoi yatsu wa jibun no mune no naka ni chōjō (saki) no wakara nai gake (itami) ni butsukatte mo kokoro no hyō wa akirame te nanka nai daro u? get 'Wild' get 'Wild' tachidomaru na get 'Wild' get 'Wild' furikaeru na get 'Wild' get 'Wild' wakara naku te mo mezasu mono wa ima wa soko ni nai get 'Wild' get 'Wild' atarashii chikara (pawā) get 'Wild' get 'Wild' tsukamu chansu ga get 'Wild' get 'Wild' koko ni wa aru hajimaru n da jibun dake no monogatari (sutōrī) jibun no tsuyo sa o shinjirare naku natte mo omae no tsuyo sa o shinjiru hito ga matte iru n da dakara get 'Wild' get 'Wild' genkai made get 'Wild' get 'Wild' ryōte nobase get 'Wild' get 'Wild' sono tenohira tsukamu tomo ga soko ni iru daro get 'Wild' get 'Wild' me o akere ba get 'Wild' get 'Wild' nani ga mieru get 'Wild' get 'Wild' kinō made to chigau sekai to jibun tachi no mirai (fyūchā) 'tsuyoku nareru n ya te!' |-| English= People say we are on the losing side but what does it mean to really lose? Falling down on the way getting covered with mud losing sight of the light but still standing up It's okay to cry Now looking up at the rising sun let's take a step forward get 'Wild' get 'Wild' burned on my chest get 'Wild' get 'Wild' I let a fire burn get 'Wild' get 'Wild' I must let it go holding on to the hope I decided on get 'Wild' get 'Wild' It keeps on pounding get 'Wild' get 'Wild' If the tears get 'Wild' get 'Wild' that I hid with the rain, dry The soul only I have but I didn't know I had I want to battle with strong opponents because I'll become even stronger Buth the truly strong opponent is inside my heart Even if I bump into a cliff that the top doesn't know The leopard in my heart hasn't given up, right? get 'Wild' get 'Wild' Don't stop get 'Wild' get 'Wild' Don't turn back get 'Wild' get 'Wild' even if I don't understand what I'm aiming for now is not there get 'Wild' get 'Wild' A chance to get get 'Wild' get 'Wild' new power get 'Wild' get 'Wild' is here It starts now, my own story Even if you stop believing in your own strenght there are people waiting that believe in your strenght That's why get 'Wild' get 'Wild' Until your limit get 'Wild' get 'Wild' stretch out both of your hands get 'Wild' get 'Wild' There are friends that will take your hand get 'Wild' get 'Wild' When you open your eyes get 'Wild' get 'Wild' what can you see get 'Wild' get 'Wild' A different world and our own future that is different from yesterday " I will become strong!" Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles